Rainy Day and Keeping Reyna Happy
by cotedepablo911
Summary: It's a rainy day at Camp Jupiter. Jason and Reyna had plans. And Reyna isn't happy about it. K plus for slight language in Latin. No sequel.


**Okay, my first Jason/Reyna story! I fell in love with this couple, and my best friend and half-sister asked for a story about them. I've been working on two, but they both got thrown out because I hated them. This one was not my favorite either. But I think it came out okay. **

**Here you go! **

* * *

The rain came down on the camp. I could hear the pounding on the roof of my barracks. All I could think of was cursing to Jupiter. The camp may be named after him, but I could not handle being inside. I'd had plans today. (Yes, even as praetor, I have a social life.) I couldn't help being pissed off today.

Jason and I had planned to spend time together that day. With all of the crazy crap going on, let's just say I'd been a little on edge for that past few days. We were _supposed _to be going outside and spending the day around the grounds, but I don't know what's going to happen now. _Damnaret __Iuppit__er__._ But I had to find out what Jason had in mind now. I walked outside of my barracks, and ran through the rain. The rain came down on me, pouring and making me almost drenched by the time I got to Jason's barracks.

As I knocked on the door, I got curious about we'd be doing for the day. Suddenly, the door opened. Jason's brother, Vito, opened the door. "Oh! Hello Reyna. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" he asked.

I groaned. "Screw the politeness, Vito. Is Jason here?" I asked him, putting my hands on my hips. The boy looked at me with his eyebrows raised. I grinned at Vito evilly as if to let him know not to ask any questions.

Vito sighed, turned red, and spoke. "I was just leaving. He's still in his room. Go on in." He moved to the side.

I dropped the smile. "Thank you." And with that, I passed, straight into the barracks. Vito walked out. I went up to Jason's bunk confidently. "Hello?"

He looked up at me with his sharp, bright blue eyes. "Hello, my Reyna. What are you doing here?" Jason asked with a sweet smile. He patted the seat next to him, and I sat down. Sighing, I relaxed my head on his shoulder.

"As much as I am supposed to respectful of to the gods, I really, really hate your father's powers right now," I said.

He smiled. "I can't fix that right now Reyna. But I know you were looking forward to the day. Especially after I sliced your leg open on Thursday." Jason looked at me, as if waiting for me to retaliate with a threat.

Which I did. "Yes. If you ever do that again, I will kill you as slowly and painfully as possible. Just so you are aware." Then I lifted my head off his shoulder and unsheathed my knife for good measure.

Unfortunately, I trained Jason well. Actually, he trained me well, but I had taught him my behavioral patterns. And my ego's soft spots. He did not even blink an eye. "Whatever makes you feel better, Reyna. We'll go with that answer."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "_Deos __damnaret __eam__! __Te __damnaret __filius __Iuppiter__!_" I cursed. My mouth was running off again, way before my brain could catch up. But I'm Roman and my mother is Bellona, so I was _not _going to bother trying to stop it before it got me into trouble.

Jason, however, is a different story. And he has noticed that the best way to shut me up is to do it himself. Within two seconds, I felt his lips were randomly on mine. I felt my knife leave my hands and it clattered as it dropped to the floor. He smiled into the kiss. I hated Venus so much at the moment, but my mind was not in any proper state to be cursing the goddess of love. When my mind was finally foggy enough, Jason must have sensed it. He pulled away and smirked. I smiled. "Are you finished? Or do I need to let you finish damning every god, person, and thing you can think of? Then I can kiss you again?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "The only person I would be damning as of now is you and the fact that Venus must like you because I cannot do anything about your kissing."

"Ah, Reyna. The bravest praetor, besides myself, to ever walk in the city of Rome, and you are brought to your knees by me. If only we all knew how soft you were," Jason said, smiling crazily.

I couldn't stop smiling. Of all the people in Rome, make that the entire universe, it had to be Jason that is praetor and my boyfriend all rolled into one horribly perfect package of warrior. "I'm leaving in twenty seconds if you do not make up a reason for me to still be sitting here and not heading out the door of your barracks, outside, through the rain, and back to my barracks," I threatened.

Luckily, Jason was smart enough to know when I was _not _bluffing in my behavior. He smiled at me. "I was joking my Reyna. I learned what not to do. But you can believe whatever you want to."

I let out a laugh. "See? You've learned what to do now to keep me happy." I picked up my knife from the floor and threw it across the room. It landed solidly into the wall, planting itself in the wood. Jason's eyes widened. "And you know what happens when you don't."

I stood up, grabbed the knife out of the wall, and walked out.

* * *

******Translation:**

**_Deos __damnaret __eam__! __Te __damnaret __filius __Iuppiter!- Gods damn it! You damn son of Jupiter!_**

**___Damnaret __Iuppit__er_!- Damn Jupiter!**

**Hope you all liked it! I now officially ship Jeyna! **

**Please review, tell me what you think!**


End file.
